The present invention generally relates to a pocketed garment or device, particularly for use in water-related activities. More specifically, the present invention relates to a garment or device including one or more pockets that are waterproof to the exterior environment such that an individual wearing the garment or device may store articles within the pocket without risk of damage to the articles contained therein. The present invention further relates to a method for making such a garment or device with waterproof pockets.
It is, of course, generally known to provide a variety of garments or devices for use in water-related activities, such as swimming, water-skiing, snorkeling, scuba diving, boating, surfing and the like. Individuals engaging in activities in an around the water often carry a number of articles with them. Some of those articles may be electronic in nature and cannot be subjected to certain conditions, such as exposure to, contact with, or immersion in water. Accordingly, these objects, such as cellular telephones, pagers, portable electronic organizers, radios, tape players, compact disk players and the like cannot typically be brought into the water due to the risk of exposure to the components which likely results in damage to the device.
A need, therefore, exists for a garment or a device that allows an individual to bring into the water components typically endangered by immersion or otherwise subjected to water without risk of damage to the device or its components as well as a method for providing such a garment or device.